


SessKag Shorts

by samantha_leanne



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_leanne/pseuds/samantha_leanne
Summary: This coronavirus and the SessKag discord chat has me inspired to branch out and try to write some SessKag one shots. I haven't done this before, so bare with me. Please message me or comment with any requests.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	SessKag Shorts

_Stargazing_

_Kagome has once again been stood up by Inuyasha and finally realizes she is done with him and his immaturity._ _As she looks up at the stars and contemplates her life the handsome yōkai Sesshomaru joins her and the two share a moment Kagome will never forget._

* * *

"Where is he?" Kagome said aloud anxiously. This was the third time her and Inuyasha had made plans only for him to blow her off. Each time it happened she learned that it was because he was with Kikyo instead and every time she heard that it was as if the remaining pieces of her heart shattered. Tonight was the night she was finally going to lay it all out in the open with him. She was going to make him choose between her and Kikyo. She was tired of waiting and watching as he loved another _person_. If Kikyo even qualified as a person, she was more like a ghost if you asked her. 

Kagome looked up at the stars as the realization finally hit her. _He is never going to choose me._ She sighed aloud as she laid down in the grass focusing all of her attention to the stars. The one thing Kagome would never get tired of was how beautiful the night sky looked in the feudal era. She would do anything to have this view back in her time. 

"What brings you out here in this time of night human?" a voice said from behind her. 

Normally Kagome would jump at the voice of a stranger, but she came to recognize this voice from all of their previous encounters. 

"Hello Sesshomaru." She said as she kept her attention on the view above her. 

She felt his presence as he moved to stand besides her. "You did not answer my question." He said as he stared down at her.

"I was supposed to be meeting with Inuyasha, but he blew me off, _again_. So I decided to stay out here and enjoy the stars alone." 

"You enjoy something so frivolous?" He asked as he looked at me curiously.

"For me star gazing is a way to relax and enjoy the peacefulness of the quiet. Back in my era we have stories about the stars, constellations. It's a lot easier to spot them here than in my era." She said as she looked up at him. "Would you like to join me?" She found herself asking before she could think better of it.

He didn't answer her but Kagome felt his weight next to her as he sat down beside her. They were quiet for a while as they both looked up at the stars. Kagome felt at ease with Sesshomaru next to her. She knew she was safe with him, even though Inuyasha would say otherwise. There was something about the older yōkai that always got Kagome's attention. He could be such a dick, but he did protect her against Naraku's demons after Inuyasha was possessed. It didn't help how attractive he was either. Between the two brothers Sesshomaru definitely got the better looks. 

She didn't realize she was staring at him until his eyes met hers. She blushed shyly and returned her gaze to the sky.

"There are 88 constellations in total. The twelve major constellations are all of the zodiacs as well as the big and little dipper." She said as she pointed towards the ones she could make out. "The major purpose is just so we can tell which stars are which, but I like to believe that each one has a story behind it. Why it was named what it was named and how it came to be." 

"This has been very enlightening." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Kagome. "Tonight has been so peaceful and Inuyasha was stupid to not accompany you."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kagome responded as she met his gaze.

"He is a fool to treat you this way." He whispered as he brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. 

Kagome couldn't stop herself from leaning into his hand. The affection she so desperately craved was being given by someone she never expected. Her heart went berserk as he rubbed small circles on her cheek. This was a side of him Kagome never knew existed, but it didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. 

"I should be going." He said abruptly as he slowly stood up and turned to walk away. "Again thank you for tonight miko. I hope we can do this again." 

Before Kagome could respond he was gone and she couldn't help herself from touching the place his hand just was. The warmth he left would never be forgotten. For the first time in a long time her heart didn't feel as broken. Instead it felt as if some of the pieces were finally gluing themselves back together, and Kagome would never believe that Sesshomaru was the one that made that happen. 


End file.
